Pirates of Awa
by bassethound1021
Summary: Yona has never liked men. They're harsh, impulsive, and daunting. So when she escapes and finds herself in a ship filled with men (and only one woman) she's terrified. Why is she like this? Will a certain green dragon help Yona change her perspective?
1. Big Sack

**Heyo!**

 **I know, I know ^.^" I probably shouldn't do this, but I can't resist...I have a new story!**

 **This will be a JaehaxYona story.**

 **The story will mostly be Yona's POV, so enjoy this little extra POV of Jaeha**

* * *

Jaeha POV

"I need you to get some herbs from that mountain again, Jaeha" ordered Gi-Gan, my captain.  
We were in the lobby of the ship, sitting down and drinking oolong tea. I took a sip before placing the steaming cup down on the table. We were alone, for all the others have went to sleep.

"Now? In the middle of the night?" I usually go during daylight.

"Yes. The city won't be crowded, and you won't be able to fool around there," she simply said.

"I'm hurt that you don't trust me," I said, feigning shock. "You know I only have eyes for you Gi-Gan. If only you were fifty years younger…." I trailed off, sighing .

"Oh, just shut up and go," she complained, though she smiled. "And be back soon."

I chuckled. "Alright, then I'm off." I stood up, left the lobby, and headed to the main deck. I was greeted by the heaven's azure with their moon and stars. The moonlight reflected off the ocean, and the cool air settled in. I stood on the bowsprit, which is facing land, and jumped.

I feel like a bird when I jump.

The cool air tried to stop me by pushing against me, but it only managed to brush my hair out of my eyes. I felt the gravity's force relax as I reached my acme and then get heavier. I shifted my position with my right leg stretched out, and landed on the grass gracefully.

I looked back at the ship.

 _Hm, maybe 50 meters? Not bad.._

I walked through the market. They are all closed, their lights turned off. Even the lounge where I usually go is closed too.

 _Clever, Captain._

I continued strolling around and saw a big long bag on the ground. I walked toward it.

 _Money?_

 _Supplies?_

 _Maybe herbs..though unlikely_

As I got closer though, I realized that it wasn't a bag sack.

It was a person, wearing a long brown clock with his back facing me.

I ran toward him, worried if he's ok- or even alive.

I crouched down and and asked "Are you okay sir?"

When I received no response or movement I knew what a dumb question that was.

A person lying on the ground in the middle of the night would usually not be ok.

Gently, I turned him over to check if he's alive or injured .

However, what I first found first out was that he was not a "he".

But instead a she.

If we were not in this situation, I would be full of joy though she is quite young-15 maybe. She was cute and had wavy red hair and pale skin.

When I grabbed her arm, it was cold. I placed two fingers her wrist, feeling a slow, but steady thump.

 _Thank God she's alive._

As I inspected her, I noticed blood starting to seep through her beautiful white dress on her stomach.

 _What_ _happened_ _to_ her?

My ire raised a bit. _No_ _one should hurt a girl_.

I wanted to take her to the clinic, but it was closed.

 _What do I do?_

A second after, I knew what to do. My light bulb turned on.

So I picked her up gingerly and headed back to the ship.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: What is your opinion of Jaeha ?**


	2. Pipe

**Hello! Hope you guys are doing well.**

 **This is chapter 2.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Yona's POV_

A lovely song played softly. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a small cabin. There was only a bed, which I was lying on, and a small desk in the corner of the room. I noticed that my wounds were bandaged up, and I had on different clothes. I was wearing a causal red dress that touched my ankles.

With the comfy mattress, a thick black blanket over me, and peaceful music, I wouldn't mind staying here forever. Despite the temptation though, I slowly got up and exited the room.

I was greeted by the vast blue ocean gleaming in the sunlight. I squinted my eyes and breathed in the ocean air.

 _I'm on a boat._

There was a man playing an instrument with his back facing me. He had long green hair that was tied in a low ponytail and green clothes.

A _man._

I must have made a noise because he abruptly stopped playing. He turned around and saw me. His eyes widen for a split second, but then he smiled at me. "Are you feeling better, Dear?"

Panic seized me, and I tried to console myself.

 _It's okay._

 _Everything is fine._

 _Not all of them are like him._

I hugged myself tightly to keep my composure, and he noticed my anxiety. He placed his instrument down and stood up. When he took a step forward, I reciprocated backwards.

He stopped.

"I may look daunting, but I don't bite." He stared at me with calculating expression. Several minutes passes as we stared at each other. I wasn't sure what to do.

 _Should I run? But where?_

 _Should I try to talk to him? But say what?_

 _Should I attack? But with what?_

I lost my train of thought when he started speaking again.

"Are you-"

"Ah, you're awake. You should have told me, Jeaha," a voice interrupted. I turned around to see a woman in her 50s. She had gray hair that that was pined up and wore a plain blue dress said. The black pipe in her hand emitted smoke from its chimney .

I loosen my grip on my arms.

 _I'm not the only one._

Soon, other voices started jumbling together.

"She's awake?"

"Yeah, let's go see her."

"I wonder what happened to her."

Footsteps became louder and men appeared. However, they stopped in their tracks when the woman nonchalantly said, "Back off idiots. I'll handle this."

She walked passed me and headed towards a door.

"Follow me, girl" she beckoned without checking to see if I obeyed. Afraid of being alone with the guys, I trailed behind her.

Once she shut the door, her tone became mellower but still remained firm.

We exchanged names; her name was Gi-gang. I told her my story.

(time skip)

After I was done, she told me her story- rather, the green haired man's.

(time skip)

"He saved me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yes, without; Jeaha, you may not be alive now. Your wounds were quite server."

"I didn't know.." Guilt hung over my head.

 _I shouldn't have acted like that._

"Given your past, it's reasonable to have a negative opinion on men. However, most aren't like him. I know none of my men are. They are good people. Please give them a chance... Anyways, now we need to think of what to do with you. Do you have a place to go to?"

I shook my head. I haven't planned this far, because I never thought I would make it this far.

She contemplated for a moment, inhaling her pipe and exhaling the gray smoke.

"Well, you do have valuable information...I propose that you stay with us until we handle the issue. In exchange for your asset, we will provide the nessiticites like food, shelter, and protection. However, I can't guarantee it, especially since we are pirates."

 _Should I?_

 _I'd rather not be with the men, but there's no choice._

"I would be glad to help you."

" That's great. I'll be looking forward to work with you, Yona. Let's get started," she declared, standing up.

 _Eh?_

 _Started for what?_

As she opened the door, men fell to our feet with a loud thud.

Unsurprised, she steadily asked, "What have I told you boys about eavesdropping?".

"Ah, yes. About that..." trailed off Jeaha, trying to make up an excuse.

Sighing, she said, "I'll deal with you punks later. Now, we must commence the test. Let's head to the main deck. We are starting the test."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **You wild soon learn about "Yona's story" and the "issue".**

 **QOD: Predict the upcoming test. What do you think is the "issue" and "Yona's story" about how she came to be.**


	3. Senjuso Herbs

**Hello!**

 **I may update more since it's winter break...because I'm not going anywhere special. *sigh***

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

"Senjuso herbs?" I repeated questionably.

 _I have never heard of them._

"Yes, they're special medicals herbs that can help heal my wounded men faster. If you could get some, you will be allowed to stay here for a while."

"Eh?! Captain, it's too dangerous to go there," someone shouted.

"Well, the usual person who gets them is injured. Plus, her petite size will be to her advantage. There won't be any objections from you guys. So Yona, want to do it?"

 _There's so many guys here...but I don't necessarily have a choice. If I decline, where else could I go? Plus, I'm in debt to her..._

"Yes."

" Good. Jea-ha, take her to the Mist- Shrouded Cape. And don't help her. She'll need to do this on her own."

"Yes mam." He said, though he, too, looked troubled.

Soon, everyone dispersed, and it was only Jea-ha and me.

"I can't say I like her test, but she knows what she's doing. Are you ready, Yona?"

I nodded, but he must have sensed my anxiety.

"Hm, get on my back" he beckoned, crouching down.

"No" I immediately responded. Then added "thank you" when I thought bout what Gi-gan said.

 _"Please give them a chance. Without Jea-ha, you might not be alive now."_

"Ah, it's okay. Well, follow me. Let's leave before the Captain notices that we are still here."

 _The Pirates of Awa_

It was a quiet walk. I trailed behind him silently. Sometimes Jea-ha would try to break the ice, but I kept my answers simple, which ended the conversation quickly.

"We're here."

We were on a cliff and around 100ft above the blue ocean, which hit against the rocks persistently. Jea-ha pointed to another cliff that had a steep long path leading to a platform where a huge tree rests. The tree has roots hanging past the platform. "In tree trunk, there is a small cave which houses the Senjuso herbs."

 _The trail is so narrow..._

With both of my hands on the wall, I slowly walk towards the platform, step by step.

My legs were shaking and my stomach was churning with fear. I clenched my hands, shut my eyes, and bit my lip.

 _I'm scared._

"Yona dear, it's okay. You don't have to do this. It's not worth it for you to risk your life." he said soothingly, as if I was a frightened animal he wanted to calm down.

 _His voice sounded closer than before._

 _"_ It's okay. I can do this. Thank you for following me."

"Ah! Yeah, well...this is as far as I can go though. The trail is too narrow for me."

 _It's fine. I can do this. For Gi-gan, Jea-ha, and the other pirates. They've helped me, and I wish to return the favor._

I pinched my cheeks and wiped my tears.

Not looking down, I walked further.

 _I'm almost there. Just a bit more._

A few times, I almost lost my step and had to hold the thorny vines that pricked my hands, but I still pressed forward.

Then, after I took the last step, I reached the platform. All the weight on my shoulders vanished.

I sighed in relief and went inside the cave. I saw the herbs which looked like white dandelions. I gingerly grabbed a few and put them in a pouch that the Captain gave me.

I got out and was about to head back. "Jea-ha, I did it! I got the-"

"Yona, get inside!"

 _Eh?_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: What are your fears?**


	4. Locks and Lost Combinations

**Hello...it's me...**

 **Anyways, I just want to say that I don't have a good memory, so if I forgot something, please let me know. ^.^"**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Yona's_ POV

Suddenly, something engulfed me.

Water entered my lungs and my nose. I was pushed forward and then pulled backwards off the cliff with incredible force.

It was so strong, so quick.

Instinctively, I reached out to grab something, anything that I could get my hands on. My eyes were shut and my senses focused on the gravity pulling me down to my death.

 _I don't want to die._

Was that selfish of me?

Feeling nothing except the cool water restraining my movements, I pulled my arms back to cover my head, accepting my fate, but then I felt something hard grabbing my wrist.

The air welcomed me back and I coughed, trying to get the water out of my system. My nose burned like an invasion on an ant pile.

After I got back to normal, I leaned back against something firm. I immediately sat up straight and turned around to see Jae-ha's torso. He was dripping wet and winged out his pony tail.

He saved me, again.

"You know, you're incredible. You manage to leave me quite breathless, dear" he said, pushing his bangs away from his face.

I looked down, ashamed of myself. I failed him, the Captain, and the pirates.

I couldn't do a single thing by myself. I was the one who made Jae-ha risk his life for me, and he got wet in the process.

"I'm-"

"Don't get the wrong idea," he interrupted, averting his eyes away. "Treating women is one of my principles."

Then, all my negative thoughts vanished, and I laughed, which was probably the first time in months.

"Thank you."

A tint of blush kissed his cheeks. "Don't tell the captain about this."

"Eh? But-"

He pointed at the pouch that was tied to my waist. "You picked the Senjuso and protected them yourself. You still kept your promise to the captain. What I did was a little bonus. She doesn't need to know about it."

He offered his hand, and I took it. Seeing the cuts on my hand, he frowned slightly.

"We'll treat your hands when we get back."

I nodded, and we went back to the ship.

 _Pirates of Awa_

By the time we arrived, the captain and the others were waiting outside for us.

"Did you get the Senjuso?" She asked.

In response, I untied the pouched and opened it. The white flowers reveled themselves, still in perfect form.

"So it is. Then, as promised, you-"

"No" I interrupted.

Confusion was written on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed, but she waited for me to continue.

Looking down, I informed her of what happened.

 _It's not fair to her or to Jae-ha for me to bottle up the truth._

"Actually, a sudden wave nearly carried me out to sea, but Jae-ha saved me. I couldn't do it alone."

She contemplated for several seconds. "So are you giving up?"

Without hesitating, I declared that I wasn't backing down. Determination filled me up, and I finally looked into her eyes. "I will go down there again, and I will get them myself this time."

Shock flashed her eyes for a brief second, but then she smiled contently and laughed. "If Jae-ha had let a girl tossed into sea die, I would have tossed him myself."

I glanced back at Jae-ha, and he wore that wow-you-are-scary smile.

The captain took a step closer to me and examined me with her hand tilting my chin up. "You're eyes are red. You must have cried a lot."

"There's salt in my eyes, "I tried to exclaim, looking sideways.

"Hm, you are covered in cuts, and you're legs are shaking." I was about to find another excuse to say to her but then she said, "But you've got guts. Someone like you would never betray their friends, even in the most desperate situations."

She released her hand from me and yelled, "I don't mind idiots like you. Climb aboard!"

She headed back as I stood there in awe, letting her words sink in.

A hand ruffled my short hair. "You passed, Yona." It was Jae-ha.

I passed. I could stay here for now. I wouldn't be alone.

Dazed, my tears brimming my eyes threatened to fall.

Suddenly, the other pirates cheered and huddled toward me.

"Congratulations!"

"Welcome aboard!"

"You did so well!"

"That's great, Yona!"

People shook my hands, pat my back, and said words of congratulations. Everything was happening so fast, and I was so happy. I forgot about my fear, forgot about _him._

Then, Jae-ha went under me and hoisted me up on his shoulders. I yelped and placed my hands on his head, unsure of what to do.

"Let's celebrate guys!" He said. Everyone cheered in agreement and we somehow had a party.

After fooling around, Jae-ha set me back down, and the pirates brought out food and drinks. Music was played, and Jae-ha joined, playing the flute.

After several hours, night has arrived and I decided to excuse myself from the party. I found an isolated cliff that viewed the moon's reflection on the ocean. I sat there silently with the noise from the pirates in the background. I sipped on the drink with its alcoholic aroma hanging in the air.

 _Everyone is so nice. Maybe they aren't so bad after all?_

With my legs dangling off the cliff, I inhaled the cool, fresh air. I lied on the ground and stared at the stars twinkling down at me mischievously.

"Mind if I join you?" A voiced asked. I turned my head to see Jae-ha walking towards me.

"Not at all. Please do."

He sat down at lied on his back too, staring at the starry sky. I closed my eyes, and the captain's words echoed in my mind.

 _"They are good people."_

"I'm sorry," I blurted.

Jae-ha turned his head to look at me with confusion.

"Um, I'm sorry about my actions earlier back on the boat when I first awoke. I have bad experience with... guys, so...yeah."

He shuffled a bit. "Do...you want to talk about it?"

After not answering, he shoved his words back to his mouth. "Ah, never mind. It's not my business, I know."

I shook my head. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking. There was...a guy who abused me. That's where my androphobia came from."

At the mention of "abuse", I could see his body tense. His jaw tightened and his mouth was in a firm line.

I finished the rest of my drink and felt light headed. The glass clinked as I placed it back to the ground.

I didn't want to arouse my memories.

 _Push them down, down, down. Push them in a little dark corner, inside a small black box with a thousand locks, combinations to which are lost._

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

It took me a second to register his words.

 _Why is he sorry?_

"It's okay. It's not your fault," I slurred slightly.

He nodded but I could tell he was not convinced. I smiled; he worries too much.

"Thank you, Jae-ha" I whispered, right before darkness took over.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, follow, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Be blind or be deaf?**


	5. Cook

**I made a slight reference to _The Castle in the Sky_ and _Fran Bow_. Can you catch it? If so, comment below which part I "copied".**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Yona's POV

"Alright, you brats! Let's set sail to Chi'Shin at the Earth tribe!" The captain yelled.

All the guys replied with an enthusiastic "Yeah!" and began working. Soon, everything was ready in place and the wind picked up. The ship sailed.

I walked over towards the edge and watched the endless horizon of the blue ocean. This was my first time riding on a ship. The strong breeze blew my hair back and the mist of the salty water kissed my face. I closed my eyes, absorbing this sensation in my memory.

"Good morning, Yona dear!" A cheerful voice said. I instinctively tensed and quickly turned around, but it was only Jae-ha. I relaxed and smiled at him. "Good morning, Jea-ha."

"Hey, hey! I want a 'good morning' too from miss Yona," a guy whined, coming behind Jea-ha.

"Me too," another person said.

Soon, the whole group came to me, asking for my greeting.

 _They are so weird._

I couldn't help but laugh at their request, but I was touched. "Good morning, everyone!"

And right after that, a loud voice broke up the group. "I thought I told you guys to work," the captain barked, though a smile slipped on her face.

Everyone dispersed like little puppies. When Jea-ha still remained at his spot, the captain said, "You too, kiddo. I need to take her somewhere."

Sighing, Jae-ha left after saying, "Alright, alright. I guess my beauty is just too much for you guys."

"Hmph. Anyways, come with me, girl" she beckoned. Silently, I followed her. "Can you cook?"

I nodded. Back at home, I was always the one to cook dinner. Father didn't care, and mother was never there.

She smiled. "Good. From here on, you will be a cook on the ship." She opened the door for me. "This is the kitchen and dining room. I look forward to your cooperation." Then, she left.

I stepped inside and got to work immediately.

 _Pirates of Awa_

"Um, dinner is ready!" I shouted uneasily. I wasn't sure if I was suppose to call them. As I took out the dishes from the cabinet, the guys swarmed in here, grabbing a dish and self-serving themselves. Then, they quickly settled in the dining room.

"Best food I've ever tasted!" A guy complimented.

"Delicious!"

"The food tastes great!"

 _Nobody has ever complimented my food, much less anything else._

I felt someone nudged my shoulder. Jae-ha held out an extra bowl with food already prepared for me. "Good work today."

"Ah, thank you. You too!"

I took it and sat down at the edge of the table. I listened to everyone chatted happily. I also conversed, sometimes chiming in the conversation.

It was also the first time I ate dinner with somebody.

 _Is this what a family dinner is like?_

 _Pirates of Awa_

The next morning, the captain called us for a group meeting.

"We are almost at our destination at the Earth tribe. As you may know, there were rumors of abduction and brainwashing. Our mission is to first verify if the rumors are true. If they are, we will try our best to solve the issue."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

The captain smiled and exhaled the smoke from her pipe. " Stay safe, my annoying children."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please follow, review, and favorite!**

 **QOD: Fire, earth, wind, or water tribe?**


End file.
